youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Let Me Explain Studios
Rebecca Parham (born )https://www.instagram.com/p/BcSTRk-D5L9, simply known as "Let Me Explain Studios", is an American animator who posts a variety of comedic animated videos on her YouTube channel. She is also the founder, CEO and creative director of the animation studio of the same name. Biography On December 4 1987, at about 2:14 PM, Rebecca Parham was born. She became the middle child when she was 6, and at that time, her brother David was born. Because of the fact that she was creative, she made some plays in her living room, her being the main character in the play, while her older sister being a supportive role and some stuffed animals being other characters in the plays. She loved cartoons, and at one time, Nickelodeon represented the behind the scenes in one of their cartoons, giving her the initial idea to become an animator. She went into a private preparatory school, which consisted of, in total, 200 students. The kids in her class didn't really like her. Later, when she reached middle school where she developed major self-esteem and anxiety problems, she was bullied a lot, and the teachers didn't do anything to stop it. Even though the kids in her class watch grown-up shows, Rebecca watches cartoons such as Ed, Edd and Eddy. Another reason why she was bullied was because of the fact that she was horizontally challenged, compared to other students. In high school, she decided to change schools, from a private school into a public one. TBA Content She mainly uploads animated videos. So far, she has 45 videos, 32 of them being animated, according to her playlist of animated videos. She has some animations that can be found exclusively either in her second channel or in her portfolio website. In these videos, she explains about special moments and stories of what happened in her life. Character Appearance Most of the time, especially recently, the main animated character represented in these videos is basically herself, but her skin being completely white without a mouth. She says that animating mouths are time-consuming but she can still convey her feelings without it. Family She has a younger brother named David and a older sister named Rachel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cf3zj7D8SQ4& Deaths Father It is confirmed that her father is deceased. The cause is by an unexpected heart attack, and he died in November 18 2014https://youtube.com/watch?v=Yc85XlAyY_E. Grandmother Her grandmother died the summer before her sophomore year. To Rebecca, her grandmother felt like she was another parent to her, who lived with her for 12 years. The cause for her death is currently unknown. Trivia * She is one of the 7 animators who were featured in YouTube Rewind 2017. * Her YouTube videos have earned a total over 50 million cumulative views. * She calls her fans "explainers" and "entertainers", when ironically, she is the one who entertains her fans and explains about special moments of what happened in her life. * In her VidCon videos and a couple of other ones, her hair color is red, while the rest of the time, it is brown. * In some videos, she has a character called "Nacie", who is actually a fictional character, due to the fact that Nacie was portrayed by Rebecca herself. ** However, it is possible that Nacie is based off of a real person. * In her VidCon videos, she repeats the same introduction "I went to VidCon, and cool things happened and I'm terrible at taking pictures, so I made an animation instead because reason". * Normally, the current character doesn't have a mouth. However, there were moments where the character did have a mouth. ** In her Q&A video, when she said "Becca! Why don't just draw a mouth? It takes like 2 seconds". ** In her "MY TEACHER MURDERED SOMEONE" video when she detected a serial killer. ** In her "The Girlfriend Fairy" video when the character had a style modification for a few seconds. ** In the thumbnail of her "HOW TO CREEP OUT YOUR FAVORITE YOUTUBERS" video. * Despite the "Don't Listen to the Demon" video not being included in her playlist of animated videos, almost half of it represents animation. The other bigger half represents herself in real life, although. * When she features another animators such as Jaiden Animations or TheOdd1sOut, she draws them into their own style instead of her style. Gallery Rebeccaparhamanimatedcharacter.jpg|Most of the time, in her videos, the main animated character is represented like this. Rebecca-parham-2.jpg|Ditto. References Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:YouTube Animators